Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device.
Discussion of the Background
In general, display devices may be used in mobile devices, such as smartphones, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, notebook computers, or tablet personal computers, or in electronic devices, such as desktop computers, televisions, outdoor advertisement boards, display devices, dashboards for vehicles, or head-up displays (HUDs).
Recently, a display apparatus is formed to be slim. Flexible display devices may be applied to portable apparatuses having various shapes. Among them, flexible display devices based on organic light-emitting display technology have gained much attention.
The flexible display device may generally be bent in one direction. However, a thin film of a flexible display device may easily be damaged, such as defects or a crack formed in a metal film disposed on a substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.